virtual_warrior_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Brinesplash
Brine is a female adult living in rogue territory. Created on July 8th, 2013, the account is roleplayed by Leo (Sai2772). The character is inspired by Lisbeth Salander from the popular series, The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo. Similar to Lisbeth, Brine is ridiculously neurotic and has a very difficult time handling social situations. The cat is asexual and doesn't believe in CloudClan/Darkpool. Though the account was deleted on October 6th, 2013, Brine's fate was left unknown. Appearance This feline is a Turkish Van. She has medium-long fur, which is usually scruffy despite the fact that it was originally quite soft. Her white pelt has few markings - Brine's tail is entirely orange with darker stripes, and her hindquarters have several spots of the same color. She is unusually skinny and smaller than most full-grown females, though she doesn't actually have any eating disorders. Her nose is dark pink, and her whiskers are black. Unlike many Turkish Vans, Brine doesn't have any colored markings on her face and head. With very pale blue eyes that can almost appear silver, this cat might not look like much, but she's extremely volatile and has wiry strength under her thin frame. History After DeathClan's attack on a FireClan patrol, one of the aggressors decided to return home by taking a detour through loner territory. Drought ran into a cat named Aise there. Later, the loner gave birth to four kits, which she abandoned as soon as they were old enough to fend for themselves. Aise then returned to FireClan, her former home, in an attempt to forget about what she had done. Alone in rogue territory with her three littermates, Brine formed a gang and tried to survive. Unfortunately, the skinny cat often fought with her fellows, particularly her sister. Despite this, the four cats still fared relatively well. Brine despises both her parents. Some of her main goals include learning to fight and hunt well. At one point, Feathershadow came back to rogue territory, looking for her kits. She brought along a close friend, Hawkbreeze. The four soon arrived on the scene. Brine, who had originally been hiding in the undergrowth, later disowned her mother after she was seen. Refusing to forgive the FireClan female for what she had done, the Turkish Van left and ran off to brood. She has a distrust of Hawkbreeze because of his association with her mother. When the white-and-orange feline strayed too far from her siblings one day, she was surprised by another rogue named Thunder, and twisted one of her forelegs during the incident. Though the injury wasn't permanent, it didn't improve Brine's lack of trust in other cats. Brine ended up fighting with the tom, and during this incident, another female named Curse showed up. She has a cautious acceptance of this cat, but despises Thunder because of his cockiness and general behavior. It seemed that Brine had a habit of getting into trouble. When a DeathClanner named Artemis showed up, the younger cat attempted to flee by crossing the river. Unfortunately, this turned into a near-drowning for her, mostly due to her lack of swimming experience and the unexpectedly strong current in the center of the river. She managed to make it out with difficulty, and ran off on her own for a while. After recovering, life quickly became dull in rogue territory. Brine worked on her hunting technique, growing quite able to provide for herself as she aged. She spent some time thinking about the Clans, and decided that she wanted to move to one, if only for the sake of being protected - she didn't hang around with her gang of littermates very often after the incident with Feathershadow. The Turkish Van was seen less and less often until she eventually disappeared entirely. It is unknown whether she ventured out to the Clans or not. No one has seen her for moons. Relationships Mother: Feathershadow/Aise Father: Drought Littermates: Typhoon, Lynx, Ticker Allies: Curse, Artemis Enemies: Thunder, Hawkbreeze, Feathershadow